Plot of Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer
This is the comprehensive summary of the fanfiction series, Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer, as well as a detailed summary of the arcs in question. A list of chapters in each arc will be uploaded soon. To go to its prequel, click here. A Team Reforged Arc A little over ten months had passed since Sanhiro Kimza left Konohagakure and joined the Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group after being freed by Hazuko. In those months, the village remained unaware of the Kimza's whereabouts, but were slowly believing that he had abandoned the village and was not captured. Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage, had recovered from the wounds inflicted onto him by Asura of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates, but his chakra network was still debilitated by the curse seal cast upon it. For the time being, the role of village leader was passed to Otoshi Nagare as the Seventh Hokage Candidate. There had been many attempts to elect Otoshi as the full Seventh Hokage, but efforts by the village jōnin had kept Naruto in the full position. There was also reports that the once largely inactive Shinjiro group was making major moves against the Seven Great Nations and causing worry and distress. Kaede Meitochi and Art Uzūba, two members of Sanhiro's former team, were told by Otoshi to meet up with Gen Nakaido in the Hokage's office. After doing so, the three are introduced to Kenno Sagii, the sole survivor of Team Natsu's destruction at the hands of Ezemaru Kimza. Otoshi explained to them that since Kenno was finally fully recovered from his wounds, he would join Team Gen and complete the four-man squad format. Their first mission as a new team was to head to the Land of Boulders and find out the cause of a recent series of attacks near the capital city. Otoshi explains to them that this will be a possible S-ranked mission as Shinjiro might be involved. Before leaving, Gen requests to Kaede, Art, and Kenno that they meet him at the team's old training ground. Once there, Gen challenges the three to defeat him in order to gauge their strength. If they cannot fight up to his expectations, then he will request that another team take this mission instead. The three chūnin prepare for battle and attack Gen with their combined strength. Throughout the battle, Kaede and Art remember when they first took on Gen after becoming chūnin alongside Sanhiro, though they were unable to defeat him then. Kaede herself remembered the letter he left her and despite being downtrodden of his defection, becomed determined to save him. Kenno displays his usage of Water and Lightning Release and the three join forces to corner Gen, much to the jōnin's approval. Certain of the team's chances at success, he orders the three to meet him at the gate the next day so they could move out. As the group set out for their journey the next day, the team discussed the ramifications of the mission. Gen explained that the attacks on the capital city in the Land of Boulders were a distraction, as there were no signs of attackers once the defending shinobi got there. Instead, the city later found out that a few noble clan members had been kidnapped and the warehouses for the nation's famous chakra-compatible steel had been broken into and cleaned out. There was a chance that the attackers would return to steal more supplies, and that's where they would counterattack. During the journey, Kenno explained to the group that he was in rehabilitation after being injured after Ezemaru nearly ended his life, but he contributed in helping evacuees escape during the battle Asura's possessed soldiers. He was later restored to full fighting condition by Sakura. Upon reaching the capital city of the Land of Boulders, the group was greeted by the surrounding land scarred by battle. The leader of the defending force explained to them that while they didn't see who attacked this area, a few of their men were killed by an unseen enemy. This led Gen to believe that there could've been an enemy in the general area still. The group then returned to the capital city to formulate a plan to use against this unknown attacker. In their hotel room, Gen orders the group to split up and guard the households of the remaining noble clans whom members weren't kidnapped yet. While stationed at her reconnaissance point, Kaede is attacked by a man in a white robe. She is initially overpowered, but she manages to fight him off with deception and counterattacks. She contacts her teammates and explains what just happened. Gen and Kenno concur with her, stating another kidnapper attacked them and while Kenno's attacker escaped, Gen managed to disable his. Once the team gathers to Gen's position, the attacker is indeed revealed to be a member of Shinjiro. Gen tries to extract more information from the man, but he suddenly dies of mysterious circumstances, despite Kaede's attempts to heal him. Kaede reveals that she can track down the person who attacked her using the blood he was losing and a tracking device created by Sakura. The team chases the man to a secluded cave in the northwestern edge of the Land of Boulders. The save is initially sealed by a boulder, but Gen uses the Fire Release: Exploding Fireworks Technique to blow it apart. As the cave is large, the team splits up to cover extra ground. Kaede and Gen find out that the Shinjiro operatives were storing the chakra-compatible steel in one section. Kenno and Art also find the kidnapped clan members, unconscious from genjutsu. Both groups are confronted by the two remaining attackers, Taichi Itsuda and Zaraku. Art and Kenno fight against Zaraku while Gen and Kaede take on Taichi. Throughout the battle, it is confirmed that the two men, along with their fallen ally Kaiten, are also members of Shinjiro. Zaraku explains that they were stationed here by Number Nine of the Nine to cripple the Land of Boulders and extract information of their military from their clan members they kidnapped. Art wants to know who Number Nine is and what the Nine are, but Zaraku intensifies his attacks. Taichi is less talkative and instead tells his opponents that even if he falls, another more powerful Shinjiro operative will replace him. After a struggle, Kenno reveals his Storm Release kekkei genkai and impales Zaraku with a barrage of laser needles after he is caught of guard by Art. Taichi is in turn defeated by Kaede's Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique, followed by being struck by Gen using a huge stone of earth. Taichi dies just as strangely as Kaiten did before, but Kaede and Gen are contacted by Art, whom tells them that Zaraku was willing to speak to them. Zaraku explains to them that he is beyond saving, but wanted them to know true fear before dying. He explains that he was only a subordinate of Number Nine of the Nine, a member of nine of the most powerful field agents in Shinjiro. When Gen further interrogates him, Zaraku stuns everyone by stating that Number Nine was a young man with deep forest green eyes and brown and blonde hair before dying. The group quickly infer that the person Zaraku was referring to is, in fact, their former comrade Sanhiro. Gen tells the group that if Sanhiro is that highly ranked in a terrorist group of this size and power, he was elevated to a criminal status of the highest notoriety. Meanwhile, Sanhiro is contacted by Number One of the Nine, who stated that the subordinates he stationed in the Land of Boulders were all killed. Number One states that while Shinjiro is now being battled against all over the world, they were far from defeat as long as the Nine were ready for combat. He is then given the mission to find and extract Guardian Beast chakra to implement to the newest recruits closest to his location. Sanhiro looks over to the Kazumogi Plateau in the distance and reveals that he was ready to set his plan into motion at long last before gathering his teammates and moving out. Hunt for A Comrade Arc After returning to Konoha from their mission in the Land of Boulders, Team Gen head over to the Hokage's office to deliver their report to Otoshi. Though he is stunned that Shinjiro is making such large moves rather quickly, Otoshi is not surprised that Sanhiro joined Shinjiro and has risen through the ranks quickly. He surmises that Sanhiro would've joined a powerful group to stay safe from a military power as large as Konoha's. He tells the group that they can rest and their mission is over. As they leave the Hokage's office, Kaede, Art, and Kenno discuss Sanhiro and his decision to join a terrorist organization. While Art is sure that Sanhiro was only doing what he could to protect himself, Kaede and Kenno remain unconvinced. Kaede reveals that she had kept her letter a secret from the group the entire time and she knew that Sanhiro left the village willingly. However, she remained convinced that he was merely hiding in Luragakure or on the run on his own until now. She excuses herself from the group and goes home, with Art and Kenno going their separate ways shortly after. While at home, Kaede retrieves the letter written to her months ago by Sanhiro shortly before he left Konoha. She reminisces of the times that she spent together with her former boyfriend before tearing the letter in half. She decides to fight against Sanhiro and bring him back by whatever means, to prevent a spiral of chaos. Meanwhile, at the Uzūba manor, Art visits the memorial of his lost brother Kai. Despite not seeing him since he sacrificed himself to allow Art and Hanaba to escape Asura's shinobi, Art is certain that he is still alive out there. He wishes for Sanhiro to regain his senses and come back before he becomes more ostracized. Kenno is at his family's dojo in the meantime, training with his ninja tools. He vows to use the strength that Sakura helped him regain to defeat Sanhiro and prevent another massacre at the hands of a Kimza, killing Sanhiro if he has to. The next day, Kaede, Art, and Kenno are gathered at the Hokage's office. Otoshi tells them that their new mission was to find Sanhiro and capture him by whatever means necessary. He tells them that killing him was a possible choice, but bringing him back alive was of higher priority. He also tells them that since Gen was on a solo mission elsewhere, they would have Team Neji backing them up. Upon meeting with Team Neji at the gate, it is revealed that Genzo had been promoted to Jōnin a few months before and he would be the leader of the mission. For the next few days, the group travel through the Land of Fire, attempting to find leads to close in on Sanhiro. As they do, they all talk about Sanhiro and how they were stunned when he was no longer in Konoha. Genzo himself says that Sanhiro would've made it to jōnin first if he was still around. Hanaba explains to the group that she overheard that Shinjiro was looking for Guardian Beast chakra, so heading to the Kazumogi Plateau would be a good lead. Once they get there, they are greeted with a surprise: Sanhiro himself along with two of his teammates, Negumi and Izuma. While everyone is surprised to see their former comrade, Kaede breaks the silence by demanding that Sanhiro turns himself in and return to Konoha. Sanhiro asks if Naruto is alright and Art confirms that he is, but Otoshi is still the Hokage for the time being. Sanhiro refuses to go anywhere as long as Otoshi is in control of Konoha before stating that they were no longer his friends and he wouldn't hold back if they had to fight. Kenno is insulted by this and rushes in to attack him. Sanhiro gets some distance using his Vortex Technique while Izuma intercepts Kenno. Before anyone else can react, Negumi detonates a smoke bomb and tells Sanhiro to escape before attacking along Izuma. While Sanhiro flees, Negumi and Izuma fight against Kaede, Art, Kenno, Genzo, Hanaba, and Taro. Due to being outnumbered, the two Shinjiro operatives use the Shadow Clone Technique to even the odds. However, they are unable to overcome the Konoha shinobi and are defeated. Before they can celebrate, they are struck back by a large wall of wind. Sanhiro jumps out of a vortex, stating that a member of the Nine doesn't run and he would take them down. The Kimza utilizes the Kimza Ruryu fighting style to even the odds of the fight. He explains that he left the village because Otoshi wanted to kill him and Shinjiro was the only place he could turn to. He manages to hold his own for a while, but he realizes that he would eventually be overpowered like his teammates were. Activating his Senchūgan, Sanhiro renews his efforts and intensifies his attacks. Art explains to Sanhiro that he was only digging a deeper hole by fighting his friends and returning home was an easier choice. Sanhiro rebuffs Art by stating that he wouldn't return willingly as long as Otoshi remained the acting Hokage. The group is unable to defeat Sanhiro and prepare to use lethal force before they are interrupted by Gen, whom recently arrived on the battlefield. He orders everyone to stay out of the battle and he'd take Sanhiro on alone. As the two clash, Sanhiro angrily snaps at Gen, saying that he was supposed to be his sensei and friend but he was merely watching him as Otoshi's lapdog instead. Gen replies that while he did act on Otoshi's orders, he was also making sure that Sanhiro would remain safe. Sanhiro ignores Gen and uses his Kimza Weapons to injure him. Gen states that he didn't want to show Sanhiro this way but he had no choice, before mimicking the Tokomiya clan's flame skin secret technique. Sanhiro is shocked but curses Gen for mocking his family heritage and attacks him again. Using Sanhiro's rage against him, Gen takes a quick glance into the future to dodge a fatal strike from the Kimza and strike him in the abdomen. The explosion from the attack propels Sanhiro into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Now that the battle was over, Gen explains that they finally captured their old friend. Kenno retorts by saying that Sanhiro wasn't his friend before departing. Kaede breaks down in front of the group and cries while Art tries to console her. Kaede regains her composure quickly and leaves without a word. Genzo remarks that Kaede was torn between heartbreak and anguish and needed extra time for herself to recover. Gen explains that Sanhiro has a lot to answer for and hopes the Hokage will be lenient on this. After collecting Sanhiro and his teammates, the rest of the group depart for Konoha. Bonds and Betrayals Arc After being defeated by Gen at the Kazumogi Plateau, Sanhiro awakens in a dark cell, similar to the one that he had been in before his defection from Konoha. He infers that he must've been back in Konoha. His assumption is confirmed by Otoshi, who is visiting him on the other side of the cell, revealing he was in a special prison cell beneath ANBU headquarters. Otoshi explains that he would've been caught eventually and it would've only been a matter of time before he was. Sanhiro ignores this and asks Otoshi his reasoning behind wanting to become Hokage. Otoshi says that the village needed someone strong in both body and mind to lead it, and he was the best suited for the job. He instead tells Sanhiro that he should be grateful that Naruto was a loving and merciful Hokage, because that was the only reason he was still alive and not publically executed for treason. After Otoshi leaves, Sanhiro tries to escape, but notices that his chakra was being siphoned by the metal within the cell. Meanwhile, Kaede, Art, Gen, Kenno, Genzo, Hanaba, and Taro was congratulated by Otoshi on their successful mission and dismissed. Gen stays behind to talk to Otoshi. As the group roam the streets, they discuss Sanhiro and his fate. Kenno states that whether he is killed or imprisoned forever doesn't bother him, as the Kimza clan would finally be a footnote in history. Genzo, Art, Hanaba, and Taro are more optimistic, with varying reasons as to why Sanhiro could become a value and loyal shinobi again. Kaede excuses herself from the group without providing any input. Art tries to stop her, but she slaps his hand away, saying that Sanhiro was finally back and she no longer had to be burdened by his defection before leaving. Genzo, Hanaba, and Taro are initially confused, so Kenno explains that she felt guilty for keeping Sanhiro's willing departure from Konoha a secret to them. Back in his cell, Sanhiro contemplates his choices and what will happen next. As he is pondering, his attention turns to his arm, which is burning. He finds a tattoo with the kanji for Shinjiro on it, glowing red. Suddenly, his body is wracked with pain so excruciating, it renders him immobile. He is quickly found by the ANBU guarding his cell and taken to an infirmary nearby. While there, he is visited by Sakura, who checks his condition. She notices that this tattoo was infused with Guardian Beast chakra and was being remotely controlled by a fūinjutsu specialist. However, she finds out that this reaction was similar to Guardian Beast chakra poisoning and stabilizes Sanhiro with Yukotsu root serum. After Sanhiro regains his senses, he is surrounded by Otoshi, Gen, a couple of ANBU, and a few council members. Sanhiro explains that his tattoo was probably a tracking seal, countdown timer, and killswitch rolled into one. Sakura surmises that the tattoo was to keep tabs on Shinjiro operatives and kill them if they were caught, beaten, or away too long for comfort. While unable to remove the seal entirely, she negated its lethal effects with a counter seal infused with Yukotsu seeds. Otoshi is pleased with this, saying that Sanhiro was best kept alive if they wanted to reveal Shinjiro's inner workings. About a week after this ordeal, Sanhiro is dropped off at Naruto's house by ANBU and is offered tea by his wife Hinata. While he is there, Naruto explains to Sanhiro that he understood how he felt when he abandoned Konoha, but the way he reacted landed him in hot water with the village. He further explains that while he wasn't hateful of the Kimza's wrongdoings, Sanhiro would have to work hard to regain the village's trust and one way was to combat Shinjiro. Sanhiro reveals that he didn't only leave because of Otoshi's new law, but rather Shinjiro was targeting Guardian Beast chakra for some reason and he had to find out why. However, he was unwilling to disclose any further information as long as Otoshi was Hokage. Naruto promises to keep the information between them and offers Sanhiro periodic free time to roam the village under supervision as a deal. Sanhiro agrees to this, saying he was still wary of the village as a whole, but he saw good intentions in their true Hokage. Before being released for free roaming, the ANBU at his cell place special cuffs on his wrists to siphon any chakra he tried to gather for jutsu as well as a curse seal to prevent the weaving of hand signs. He is also watched by ANBU and sniper-nin, who were instructed to apprehend him on sight if he acted in a suspicious manner. Sanhiro decides to visit his former allies and try to get their opinion of him. On his way to Kaede's house, he is repeatedly assaulted and harassed by shinobi and civilians alike, detesting him for joining Shinjiro. Heading to Kaede's house first, he is surprised when Kaede opens the door for him but only gets it slammed in his face immediately after. At the Uzūba manor, Art explains to Sanhiro that Kaede is heartbroken and resentful of him, so he fears their friendship could be over. However, he was certain that he would come back and he only needed to do his best to regain their trust. At the Nekiogama Estate, Genzo explains to Sanhiro that he and Hanaba still saw him as their friend, but their trust in him has dwindled. Hanaba adds that they all loved him, but fighting against them and declaring their friendship over hurt them. She points this especially at Kaede, telling Sanhiro that she was hurt the most and her guilt and resentment was tearing her apart from the inside. After arriving at the Hyūga compound, Sanhiro attempts to enter, but is stopped by Neji and some other members of the clan. They state that as long as Sanhiro was seen as a member of Shinjiro, he was an enemy of the village and was not allowed to toxify their living quarters. Sanhiro asks Neji to talk to Taro, but Neji rejects the request, saying that Taro had to train for the chūnin exams and he didn't want to talk to him anyway. Sanhiro decides to talk to Kenno and finds him at his family's dojo. Kenno stops him in the training room, demanding that he leave or he would kill him. Sanhiro turns around to leave, but dodges a series of kunai thrown by Kenno. After closing in on the Kimza, Kenno fights him hand-to-hand, angrily demanding why his cursed family had to kill off his teammates. Sanhiro retorts that Ezemaru killed his teammates and Bukarok manipulated him. However, Kenno believes that the Kimza clan was full of traitorous scum that was capable of murder. Kenno uses his ninja tools and the Sagii Style: Phantom Sword Technique against Sanhiro, but the Kimza is handicapped and forced to rely on his wit and reflexes to dodge. The two fight a little longer before Sanhiro is pinned to the floor by ANBU and taken back to his prison cell. Once arriving in his cell, the ANBU on watch warn that he has one more time to illegally fight another shinobi. If he does, his free-roaming will be ceased and he would be immobilized in the cell at all times. After a while, Otoshi enters the cell and tells the Kimza that he has managed to convince the council to put him on trial if he refuses to disclose any information on Shinjiro. If he is found guilty of his crimes, he would be executed without further delay, in front of the villagers who have grown to hate him. After Otoshi leaves, Sanhiro wonders if he should even try to give any information to the village, knowing Otoshi would probably have him killed anyway. However, remembering Naruto and his promise, he becomes determined to show the village his true allegiance and fight Shinjiro as well. Yushiro and Issaru Arc About a few days later, Otoshi receives word from Luragakure that a sudden spike of Guardian Beast chakra was found in the Land of Cascades. It is explained that the source could've been Issaru, the third of the Four Guardian Beasts to arise. While the Guardian Beast itself seemed to be docile for the most part, there was a huge risk that Shinjiro would try to act against it and agitate it. Also, since Lura had suffered a blow to their fighting force by a Shinjiro attack earlier in the month, they were unable to send a team to deter Shinjiro. As such, Shugesh Anatori, the Fourth Zaokage, had beseeched Konoha for assistance. Sensing the urgency of the situation, Otoshi gathers three teams of shinobi. One of the teams consist of Team Gen and Team Neji. Otoshi explains that their mission was to assist Lura and either ward off the Shinjiro operatives or find a way to keep Asura out of their hands. Kenno asks Otoshi why they couldn't just destroy Issaru, to which Otoshi answers by explaining that if even Naruto could only fight Asura to a stalemate, fighting Issaru would end in their destruction. After gathering the needed supplies for the mission, the teams set out for the Land of Cascades. As the group continue on their journey, Gen explains to the group that Issaru was either just as powerful as Asura or even stronger. Their best bet was to find the Shinjiro operatives and prevent them from agitating the Guardian Beast. The group decides to travel through the Land of Steel, as it was a much faster route than merely skirting around it. As the group penetrate the land and try to make their way through quietly, they notice that no one is trying to stop them. Neji surmizes that since the Guardian Beasts were now much more known since Asura's attack on Konoha, Shiragakure must've concentrated its forces on protecting its own borders. After making it into the Land of Cascades, Neji notices a massive chakra signature and a trail coming from it. Gen concludes that Issaru was passing through the nation, probably on its way to the Land of Fire to find Sanhiro. Taro also notices three smaller but significant chakra sources at the end of the trail. Kaede and Art agree that those chakra signatures belong to the Shinjiro operatives extracting the Guardian Beast chakra. The group decide to split and converge on the Shinjiro operatives from both sides in an effort to defeat them quickly. Gen reminds the group that one of the three could be one of the Nine, and a stronger member than Sanhiro was. The Next Target Arc Revelations Arc Issaru's Tree Arc Leadership Mission Arc Shinjiro Infiltration Arc Shinjiro's Advance Arc Ten-Ja Resurgence Arc